Wolf Child
by Airi-hime
Summary: He left her, here on that damned bench. A bench, no a stone cold bench! Who leaves the girl who cried her eyes and heart out for him when he left for power. Him the one word she loved and loathed.' RR SaiXSakura Enjoy! and some GaaraX Sakura
1. Intro

A/N: I don't own Naruto! I wish,..pooie!

Wolf Child

He left her, here on that damned bench. A bench, no a stone cold bench! Who leaves the girl who cried her eyes and heart out for him when he left for power. Him the one word she loved and loathed. Lots of things happened after he left. Not all of them good. Her parents killed on a mission from Wind. Sound killed them,Sound that damned village that took him away and took away her joy and smile. The last thing it took was the best her tears.

She stood there an hour early for training. Her outfit consisted and baggy black capirs with multiple pockets, and a blood red tank top with black fishnet over top of it with a ANBU vest resting on her strong shoulders. Her hair was up in a messy bun. Pink yes thats right pink hair with black tips. Her emerald eyes didn't shine any more. Maybe a flicker but it passed easily.

Sakura. Sakura Haruno

yep thats her the new Sakura.

She was the strongest Kunoichi in Konoha. She even was the best medic nin and she surpassed Tsunade and had great contract with the wolves and slugs. She had great relationships with the villagers.

Not only was she strong, she was beautiful! Perfect curves,pretty face and of course she had the goods!

Fan boys were always surrounding her asking her on dates but she declined. She was still with Team 7 no matter what. Naruto and Sai lived with her in a nice apartment. Naruto was like her brother and so was Sai. There really weren't anyone in Konoha she would even consider going out with. Neji and TenTen were together and engaged, Naruto and Hinata were married, even Ino and Shika were together. Temari and Kiba were together. I guess really Shino, Rock Lee, Chouji, Gaara, and Sai were without anyone. Even Kakashi was with Shizune! I don't understand how she could put of with him. I mean he is always late and worse Shizune is pregnant with his child! Man things have really changed!

They have been rumors that Anko has found someone its probably Ibiki.

Things have changed for good or for bad.


	2. Training

A/N: Don't own Naruto!

"Sai, Naruto, and Wow Even you Kaka come out. You need to mask your chakara better than that." I said too the shaking tree behind me.

" Mou, Saku-chan ...your no fun!" Naruto whined. Naruto has changed a lot. He is more mature from the genin days and he is stronger and has a fairly Cough good contract with the Toads.

" Heya Ugly, Spar with me!" Sai said with some emotion..he was getting better.

" You Dick Try to say that again!" I screamed at him pointing a finger at him. Yeah I know I'm still childish...

"**Katon:Housenka No Jutsu**!" Sai quickly did some hand seals.

"Nice come back ass! **Kamaitachi no Jutsu" **I retorted back

" Damn Saku your getting good." Sai came at me with a kunai. Here we go.

I pulled out a a couple shurikan and thew them, dodged them perfectly. I jumped back waiting for the right moment...

"NOW" I punched the ground with chakara with it. As the dust cleared there was Sai laying there groaning and ready to stand. Before he could i played a little with his mind heh!

"**Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu" **I muttered and slipped into his mind as i enjoyed watching him run from screaming fan girls and from Naruto's cooking...heh it was enjoyable. Well, time for lunch!

"Kai" I said before slipping Sai onto my back and we went to Ramen...naturally.

After Ramen

Sai woke up to Naruto screaming...

Flashback

" _I Scream I Scream We All Scream for RAMEN, Ramen!" Naruto bellowed as we reached Ichiraku._

_Bonk "Shut up Dick less!" Sai muttered at Naruto still on my back "Why the hell am I on a girls back and it had to be Ugly!" I was about to drop him when he jumped off and hugged me! Yeah thats right my stupid name calling Ass HUGGED ME! _

end of flashback

Kaka left a while ago. We were about to go home when we heard some villagers talking.

" I heard the Kazakage is here with 4 people. His siblings and someone else. Maybe we should check it out?" One old woman said.

"Yeah Yeah" the other younger women said as they set out for the gates.


	3. He Is Back

DONT OWN NARUTO : (

Team 7 ran to the gates only to meet..

"PANDA-KUN!" Sakura screamed her voice filled with joy as she pounced(literally) on Gaara!

" Don't Call me that Blossom!" Gaara said back calmly! But Sakura was ignoring him!

"TEM-CHAN! I MISSED YOU!" Sakura calmly hugged her friend.

" I Missed you to Saku!" Temari said as she hugged Saku.

Sakura approached Kankaro ..and

" Yo" Sakura stated simply

"Yo" Kankaro replied back.

Sakura never noticed the fourth person until...

" EH? TEME, WHEN DID YOU GET BACK?!?" Naruto screamed getting ready to punch the bastard but someone beat him to it.

Sakura's fist collided with Sasuke's pretty boy jaw and he was sent flying back into the gates(they were closed). "Welcome back Traitor" Sakura said venomously as she walked away with the San sibs to the Hokage Tower.

" heh-heh Welcome home Sasuke-teme." Naruto said before muttering. "Should of come back sooner. Or she wouldn't be like that."

Sasuke and Naruto got to the Hokage tower about to knock on the door when..

"Why the fuck is he back here! Everything was perfect but now he is back! Let me kill him! He betrayed our village. Kill HIM!" They could hear Sakura scream at Tsunade.

The two boys walked in to see three big holes in the walls and many empty sake bottles.

Yes Sakura loves sake now. "Sakura calm down. The Uchiha well have trial. I know your on the council but please wait till then. I have a small mission for you. Go to Kiba's house and get some new wolves they picked up they could be from your clan I'm not sure." Tsunade ordered her apprentice.

"Hai, Okaa-san." Sakura replied before leaving "Sai, Naruto I'll see you back at the house, Tem-chan,Panda-kun and Kanka you can stay with is there as well...we moved to my clans house. Ja"

Sakura ran her way to Kiba's place. She wanted to know if the wolves were from her clan she needed 3 more and then ritual would be complete. She reached Kiba's house to hear oh god knows what profanities coming from Kiba's mouth.

'this is going to take a while' Sakura thought as she walked in.


	4. The Ritual

**Don't Own Naruto**

_recap_

_Sakura ran her way to Kiba's place. She wanted to know if the wolves were from her clan she needed 3 more and then ritual would be complete. She reached Kiba's house to hear oh god knows what profanities coming from Kiba's mouth._

_'this is going to take a while' Sakura thought as she walked in._

_end of recap!_

"Good Afternoon!" Sakura said as she opened the door.

Sakura could her yelling coming from the living room..or what she knows now is the boxing ring!

" Fuck, Why can't he stay in the house! He ISN'T THAT BIG!" Kiba was yelling at the top of his lungs.

" No he can't stay we have a nice DOG HOUSE for Akamaru to stay in OUTSIDE!" Kiba's older sister Hana screamed back.

"Excuse me Kiba, Hana I'm here to look at the wolves you found." Sakura said.

' Sometimes I wonder if Kiba can pass Naruto at yelling...they are exactly the same..shudders' Sakura thought.

"SAKURA SHUT UP, I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU HANA COME BACK HERE YOU STUPID WENCH...WAIT Sakura?" Kiba yelled till he realized what he was saying.

"Kiba-_kun_ you should think before you speak...or something bad could happen. I won't send you to the hospital this time because Tem-chan is here. Hana can i please see these wolves" Sakura said in a very sickening sweet voice.

" Oh Of course Saku-chan, right this way. Kiba play safely with Temari-chan!" Hana said as she led Sakura to the basement.

BASEMENT

"This one is pretty loud..almost as bad as Naruto. This one is the quietest, a real nice one and this is the last we can't place its personality..its everywhere...kind alike you cold on minute and happy and loving the next." Hana said as she pondered the last ones personality. Here is what the wolves look like...

The First one: Is a light brown color almost blond and the most beautiful color of blue eyes. The Second One: A red colored wolf with gray eyes. The Last one: Had beautiful Black fur and icy blue eyes.

"Hm..they do match what the book said...Hana I'm going to preform the Jutsu." Sakura said as Hana nodded and left.

" Wolves from the Haruno clan reveal your true forms. Reborn your selves into you true selves. The Last standing Haruno calls forth to you. Wolf Child"Sakura said as she was covered into a icy blue light.

The Wolves were covered into their individual colors. Red, Gray and Blue. After the light faded the first wolf to speak was...

"Sakura, I am Dark, I have been asleep in this form for years and I'm glad i could be called forth by you my wolf princess." Dark the black colored wolf spoke.

" I am Hikaru, I'll be by your side for ever and EVER!" Hikaru the blond colored on said.

" Princess, I am Emi and now that we all have been called forth it is time for your calling. We will bring your true future and self to live." Emi spoke with such beauty it almost blew Sakura away.

"Yes, well I'm sure the others well be happy to see you. We may leave now." Sakura said as she left the basement to the living room to see Hana asleep and some disturbing noises coming from Kiba's room.

Sakura's clan house

" Sai, Naruto I'm home and guess what! I found Emi, Hikaru and Dark I'm done so soon I'll leave for the ritual!" Sakura said as she motioned for the wolves to come with her.

Sakura walked into her room. To be greeted by two more wolves. They were Ken a wolf with dark brown fur and black eyes. The other was Airi she had pure white fur and blue eyes.

" OMFG ITS EMI AND DARK...and the idiot!!!!" Airi yelped as she bounded towards Emi and Dark.

"Yo, Hikaru how are you?" Ken said as he "coolly" walked towards the wolf.

Before Hikaru could answer.

" I know you all want to catch up but I would like to get ready for the ritual. We leave tonight when the moon is high. Please feel free to explore the ho-er mansion" Sakura said as she left for Sai's room.

Sai's Room

Sakura walked into Sai's room to hear the shower on..she sighed and flopped onto his bed. It smelt so much like that ass...how she loved it.

The bathroom door opened to see Sai in a towel and soaking wet. His hair stuck to the sides of his face. ( he grew his hair out) and small water droplets traced his hot sex pack.

"Sai, I'm leaving tonight" Sakura mumbled into the pillow.

" When will you be back? Naruto is going to try and get you to hang with the traitor" Sai said back as he changed into black boxers and a baggy white shirt.

" I won't be back from two days" Sakura said as she hugged Sai from the back. "I don't want to talk to the traitor, I hate him, please protect me from him, I don't trust him."

"Come on Naruto and the sand sibs should be back soon lets go cook." Sai said as he hoisted Sakura on his back.

an hour later

" We are home!" Naruto yelled and proceeded into the kitchen and sat at the table.

" Welcome back Naruto, dinner is almost ready get the rest in here." Sakura called from the kitchen.

5 minutes later

Sakura and Sai came out carrying plates of food for Naruto, Gaara, Kankaro, and Temari.

Of course Sakura noticed there was an extra person so she left and got another plate. She came in set the food down and looked at the person.

" oh, No food for you. Now I'll say this a nicely as I can in your language. Get. The. Fuck. Out. Of. My. House! Thanks." Sakura spitted out as she put the plate of food in front of Naruto.

" Naruto, your turn to do the dishes. Good night. Sakura you should probably get ready." Sai said as he turned to leave.

" Mh yeah. Good Night Panda-kun, Tem-chan, Kanka and Naruto." Sakura said with a small small smile and she turned to leave.

about 20 minutes before midnight

"Okay I'm ready lets leave." Sakura said as she and the wolves left for the waterfall.

They arrived at a beautiful waterfall that was totally isolated.

"lets begin." Dark said. Everyone sat in they're proper spots.

They sat in a circle around the waterfall. Sakura as in the middle of the water with the wolves around on the bank.

" Goddess and God of Darkness and the Moon come forth and reborn our princess." Airi chanted.

" We are the wolf lords of the Haruno Clan, The Wolf Clan. Emi of south" Emi continued.

" Dark of the East"

"Ken of the West"

"Hikaru of the North"

" Airi of the Core"

" We are bound together. Come forth to us and let us fulfill our Truth!" The wolves all finished in union.

Sakura was flourished in a blue light and her hair grew long and black her eyes glowed icy blue. She had a white dress on the flowed at the the non-existent wind.

Sakura would continue to glow like this for 2 days. She would be reborn as herself but with a greater power. She could transform herself into a white wolf with blue eyes. She would hold a greater power than any other clan. She would be known as the Wolf Child. Her true past would be revealed in these 2 days. But in vision snippets. She herself would have to put the puzzle together.


	5. Mystery Man

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **cries!!!**

_flashbacks/dreams/memories_

"_talking"_

_'thinking'_

_Recap_

_Sakura would continue to glow like this for 2 days. She would be reborn as herself but with a greater power. She could transform herself into a white wolf with blue eyes. She would hold a greater power than any other clan. She would be known as the Wolf Child. Her true past would be revealed in these 2 days. But in vision snippets. She herself would have to put the puzzle together._

_END OF RECAP_

_the last day_

"_Dad STOP IT!" a girl with black hair screamed out she seemed to be around 10 years old. _

"_Shut up you stupid bitch" A older man with black hair and cold eyes slapped the poor girl to the ground. 'Ayame? My sister?' Sakura thought has she saw two more figures come into her mind._

"_Hiro stop it! Please darling your hurting your own child!" a slightly aged woman with pink hair and green eyes cried out holding a smaller child behind her as protecting her._

"_Fuck you Yumi! You stupid bitch stop protecting these whores!" Hiro screamed advancing toward them! ' Dad, Mom ..whats happening?'_

_Hiro slowly came towards Yumi slapped her away from the small child behind her. The smaller just stood there shaking not understanding what was happening. She was so small. About 5 years old. This small girl had short pink hair and for some reason her smiling emerald eyes were red, puffy and tear streaked. ' Who is that? I want to help'_

"_Sakura come to daddy. You know you want to...feel the pleasure i give your mommy and sister ne? Come here you fucking failure!" Hiro screamed picking up Sakura the small girl by her neck!_

_'Thats me? I remember, i was useless. Horrible why? Why did this happen?' _

"_N-no! Don't touch me you, you FUCKTARD!" The young Sakura screamed as she was kicked in the head._

"_You're so weak, its not worth hurting you bitch." Hiro,Sakura's dad turned his back on Sakura and went towards her mother with a kanata in hand._

_Hiro brought down the sword stabbing Yumi in the heart and he continued to stab her for minutes till her heard...running?_

"_Sakura, run RUN to somewhere safe just RUN!" Ayame Sakura's sister yelled her as she ran towards their father to be only knocked out and stabbed in the arm. Thinking her family was dead Sakura ran and ran as her little legs carried her. She stopped by a normally crystal clear lake but this time it seemed muddy here she lied down and blacked out" _

_Different snippet of her past_

_wolves were howling everywhere. It has been 3 years since her father killed her true family. She was found by a pack of wolves. They treated her as their own, protected her and taught her their ways of life. She truly became a wolf's child. She would was always different from her fellow brothers and sisters but they accepted her. She was their pride she was their child and they would protect her._

The Last Day of the ritual(going home)

"So, we are going home now, right? I need a bath." Sakura asked/sighed

"Lets go, people might of seen the light. We should lay low for awhile." Dark spoke

" ALRIGHT! ITS CHOW TIME!" Airi yipped as they headed for the Haruno mansion.

insert sweat drops

"So my Cherry blossom your the last wolf child. Ayame would be happy, but that can wait for later." some certain lets just say possibly evil ninja muttered to himself as he watched Sakura leave. Then he proceed to leave heading for the gates of Konoha to see Tsunade the Fifth Hokage.

**A/N: So ...I hope you enjoyed.**

**Little update: During my final exams(failed, failed) i was bored so i started to write a Naruto fanfic(again i know) Its called Behind Closed Doors (yeah I know its the title of a GREAT song by Rise Against but..yeah) and i wanna post a poll of the pairings.**

**For Sure Pairings: NarutoXHinata ShikaXIno KibaXTemari NejiXTenTen **

**SaiXSakura-**

**ItachiXSakura-**

**SasukeXsakura-**

**DeidaraXSakura-**

**SasoriXSakura-**

**(Sasori in HUMAN FORM drools)**

Here is a snippet of Behind Closed Doors::::

This is me behind closed doors, alone being devoured by darkness. My only source of light is the moon playfully bouncing off the black windowsill. Here i sit, in my own world, were others conflicts don't come to me. No Fake smiles appear her just a forever a blank face. My own solitude, my pure solitude to reflect what has happened. When a true smile would never come off my cherry lips.

ENJOY!!!!!!!!


End file.
